(1) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a rotary pump with a multipart pump housing, comprising a suction connector and a pressure connector, and a pump impeller mounted on a fixed shaft, the pump impeller being designed as a permanent magnetic rotor that cooperates with an electromagnetic stator.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A generic rotary pump is known from DE 196 46 617 A1, in which a shaft is accommodated in the pump, but it is inserted, so that slight inaccuracies must be tolerated in coordination between the shaft and the pump housing.
An object of the present invention is to achieve excellent efficiency in a compact design in a rotary pump of the generic type just mentioned. The rotary pump is also supposed to guarantee long lifetime and improved heat removal.